Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with a work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site, such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
In some circumstances, machines may be operated autonomously in one area of a work site and by remote control in a second area. An operator may be responsible for remotely controlling more than one machine at the second area. If the operator is already remotely controlling one machine as a second machine approaches the second area, the second machine will be required to idle and wait for the operator to complete the remote operation of the first machine. Idling while waiting for the remote control operator may increase fuel usage and cause additional wear when propulsion of the machine resumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,311 discloses a control system for a work machine. A positioning system determines a relative location of the work machine within a work site and produces a machine position signal. A site model contains data related to a condition of the material at the work site. A controller of the control system is coupled to the site model, receives the machine position signal, determines a current condition of the material as a function of the position signal and the site model, and controls the work machine as a function of the current condition of the material.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.